Luigi and daisy, A spy story
by akirathedelirious
Summary: 3 spies many adventures. LuigiXDaisy oh and many othersss
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes~**

**Hey guys! Akira here! This is my first Romance adventure novel so I really hope you enjoy it! I changed up the last names mainly because Luigi Mario. C'mon. That doesn't sound right and you know it!**

**Without further to dooo: **

Spights

**Ch.1 Luigi's P.O.V**

It's my birthday. Not usually the first thing you say to a person don't you think? I like this a lot. Just talking to myself in my head. I find it relaxing. I mean it's good to have a little down time. I'm always working and I get stressed out a lot. I just got out of high school. Whoop de doo. My life kind of got turned upside down last year. Ever since then... I've been depressed and angry at the world for it. All I can ever think about is if she remembers or not. Ah forget it. She's gone for good. I just wish I would've seen it... ahead of time. It's all my fault. But it's ok. I've learned to get over it. Anyway I graduated early because I couldn't stand my high school. So now I'm driving. Just me and my car. I'd gotten a letter from my mom. She wants me to come over before I hit it cross country. I don't know where I'm going. But I'm going there. If it means leaving Italy I'll do it. I'm leaving though. I need to get away for a while.

Luigi's radio suddenly turns off and the screen goes haywire. A face appears in the screen and seems to be a brawny old man with a scar across his face. "Well hello Luigi. We've been expecting you". Luigi keeps on driving and continues talking to himself. "Ok brain what has gotten into you! Now I'm seeing things. Am I drunk? No I'm only 19. Wait I break the law anyway. THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" the man on the screen laughs and continues. "Under aged drinking hm? Listen Luigi I'm the Chief of the international English spy team." Luigi fan boys a little but then gets back into character. "What do you want with me? I'm no spy. Just an 19 year old trying to get away from the world."

The man looks at him now with a stern face and huffs. "If you're so normal why'd you hack into our system and steal our global camera footage? Explain that. Luigi I know all about you. I know what happened with your little girly. But you can't let that get the best of you. I want to offer you a job as one of our spies. There's a chip that the French agency plans to steal. It holds one of Italy's government's secretes. And we can't let them have it. Your job is to get that chip. You can use your computer hacking skills to get into their computer and find out their next stop. But first I'll need you to come to headquarters"

Luigi laughs and looks at the man. "Sir I like how you just assume that I'm going to.."

The man cuts off Luigi "The pay is € 1000 a week. My headquarters is in the building on Piper Boulevard. It's Black and tall you can't miss it. See you soon Mr. Luigi."

"Holy shiz! It pays that much! I could live in a mansion. I could live in a castle! No, no. I'm going to buy a manor and dedicate it to my lab work. I'm now professor Luigi Lorentos by day, Agent L by night. I'm so excited! Man up Luigi. Man up. Maybe I'll find Daisy. Just maybe."

Luigi arrives at the tall building and walks in. the secretary sternly looks at him and smirks. "Can I help you?"

"um some guy with a scar on his face was talking to me in the car and told me to come here"

*thinks to himself* what else am I supposed to tell her!

The lady dials a few numbers. "Mr. Gage? Were you expecting visitors today?"

"Yes indeed I was Deana please send Mr. Luigi up"

"alright sir".

The lady grabs luigi and pushes the elevator button. "Right this way Sir, Oh and make sure you key in 1,3,0,4 to get to Mr. Gage. Tell no one. Ta ta!" Luigi does as the lady says and the elevator speeds up. All the way to the very top the elevator stops and the door opens. A place full of spy gear and other agents are at the scene. Luigi walks along looking back and forth at all the agents at work amazed. It was a long hallway with rooms on each side. The training room was the size of a ballroom. The computer system room was full of cubicles and computers of all sorts. Then there was the recruiting room which was about the size of a normal studio apartment. There were many different types of rooms let's just say that. At the end of the hallway there was a large all black office room. Luigi knocks softly on the door. "Mr. Gage sir? It's me. Luigi Lorentos?"

The door opens and a large man stands there. "I've been expecting you Luigi".

"Sir, pardon me asking. But I'm way better at kicking butt then hacking computers."

"Haha I know Luigi. But I need you to get me that chip before they take it. It was lost while being shipped and it's said to have landed somewhere in France. That's why I need you to go track it down and retrieve it. Of course you'll need all the spy materials required. I'll have Mark help you out with that. This is an important mission though. Your car won't do tho. We'll have a black mustang for you here in a little bit. Do you have your clothes with you? I'm sure you packed all of your belongings. That's what it seems like."

Luigi looks at the man in shock. "How'd you know? I mean yes I do have all of my belongings with me because I planned on leaving Italy. "

"Well good. Where in the U.K would you like to live after your mission? Oh and what kind of house. We have an 8 bedroom 13 bathroom house along with a laboratory, indoor pool, basement, lake, and personal spy headquarters in one of them. But that seems to be the most infamous house we have."

Luigi gets light headed for a second. "I'll take it! I'll take it! How's Polperro, South East Cornwall? It's a nice place really"

"Do you read minds or something Luigi? That's the only place the house exists at! And it's yours. You are to return there after every mission. Of course it'll be long with car, then there's the ocean to worry about. So we're adding jet wings to your car. You can get to your house in 30minutes from France with it. After this you mustn't return to me unless you have completed your duty."

The man hands luigi a golden badge with his name on it.

"It's your job. This mission can only be completed by the certain of people. We trust in you."

"I will do my best sir."

Luigi walks out of the room to find everyone on the 67th floor saluting him.

"Mr. Luigi, your car and things are ready. Failure is not an option on this mission."

"Yes sir"

Luigi walks out of the building. Looking at his sweet new ride he jumps up and screams "YES FINALLY! SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS TO ME!"

He jumps into his car and begins his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back again! I welcome you to chapter two!**

**I don't own anything and the songs not mine**

*_flashback*_

_Daisy looks at Luigi with kind eyes. _

"_Luigi are you sure it's okay to be driving out this late?"_

_Daisy was wearing her short silk pajama dress, that was somewhat revealing _

"_Its fine Daisy we're just going by the old bridge nobody's out that late anyway"_

"_Alright."_

_Daisy snuggles against Luigi's chest as he drives._

"_I'm a little cold Lou, Are we almost there?"_

"_we're here, being cold won't be an issue."_

_He leans over and holds her tightly. He kisses her softly. The kisses grow more passionate and finally they get deeper. She hugs him tightly._

_A Bright light comes into scene and…_

*reality*

Luigi's overthinking makes him swerve the car a little.

"Gah! Get out of my head!"

Realizing where he was he decided to stop at a hotel for the night. He was in France just not knowing where to go now.

I'll hit the hay here for the night.

As soon as Luigi tried walking into the hotel the manager put up a "closed for the night" sign.

"Agh." He huffs and walks back to the car.

"GPS, where's the nearest pub?"

The GPS makes a sound and then talks. "The nearest Pub is: Broncos Pub and diner. Located 3.6 miles away."

"Thanks GPS. Anything else I should know before I get there?"

"Yes. Luigi Lorentos. The Pub you are about to enter is for the wealthiest of France. Make sure you look presentable. Shall I put your name in their "RESERVED" book so that they will be expecting you?"

"That'd be great GPS. One last thing. Can I call you something else besides GPS?"

"I like the name JAN. Luigi Lorentos."

"Ok Jan. thanks."

"Shutting down"

In no time Luigi arrives to the pub as shown in a casual sophisticated spy tux. He walks in and the first thing he sees on the stage is..

"DAISY!"

The other men glare at Luigi. "Uh I mean, applaud for daisy everyone! Another round of applause for this lovely lady showing up."

Everyone ignores his outburst and claps.

Daisy wore a strapless deep red dress that cut off at about mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and down. Bangs straight and down above her eye brows. The dress had a black lacy pattern to it and those black stilettos made her 5"4 height look like it was 5"6, the same height as Luigi. Any guy would fall for her if they'd just take a glance at her.

Luigi sat down in chair and just glanced at her. Daisy glanced at him, paused for a second. Then she winked. Several of the rich men fought over who she'd winked at. Daisy started to speak.

"hello everyone, this is a little song called born to ride I hope you enjoy it.."

_Luigi thinks to himself as she sings._

Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it just breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine 

_What do I say to her… She has to be alright now.._

Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone.. on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey

_She has to be okay it's been over a year now. _

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

_The doctor said the amnesia was only temporary…_

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die

_Daisy…Daisy.. remember. Please…remember._

Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
all the answers, honey

_Why didn't you come back if you were okay? I waited._

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

_Maybe it was because you were afraid. Just like I was.._

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die  
We were born to die

_I need you daisy. We had so many plans.._

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane

_All I need you to do is remember…_

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

_Daisy I…._

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause You and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die

Luigi's drink that he'd been holding had broken, as all the tension build up inside of him during the song. Everyone just stared at him as well as daisy. "My hands were…uh sweaty" Luigi stood up in annoyance and began to exit.

"WAIT!" Daisy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeeeeee**

**Yehawwww working on that southern accent. Moving down south and I'm not sure how people will want to see me as…. Yea well back to the story!**

"Luigi! Wait!" Daisy runs right into him knocking him into the ground.

Luigi looks up at Daisy confused. "Daisy?"

"Luigi. Don't leave! We need to talk ok?"

She get up and dusts herself off then lends a hand out to Luigi.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight..?"

"I'm glad you asked. All of the hotels are closed tonight." Luigi grabs her hand and gets up.

"Luigi, I need to go get my things, I'll be back in a few and I'll call a cab up"

"No need for a cab Daisy we can take my car"

"Oh alright thanks, I won't be long."

After grabbing all of her things Daisy walks out in a dark red Trench coat that cuts off right above her knee.

The snow slowly falls on top of her head and her nose turns a bright red.

Luigi gazes at that beautiful scene he'd just witnessed and smiled.

"where exactly am I in France?"

"Megève, where'd you come from?"

"Actually I came from Italy; I got one of those jet cars. I was supposed to go to Paris."

Daisy giggles

"Louie! You practically passed Paris right up!"

The two get inside his car.

"Whoa. Daisy you haven't called me Louie since 11th grade." He blushes.

"Luigi I need to talk to you. That's mainly why I went after you."

Luigi starts the car and looks nervously. "..About."

"How you planned a date and didn't even come to pick me up for it silly!"

He starts to drive "what's your address?"

"247 Eldritch rd. "

"Anyway. Daisy we already had the.."

"Shush Luigi! We're 19 now! And you're to take me on a date mister!"

"Daisy what are you talking about don't you remember the hospital and the acci…."

"Luigi all I remember is seeing you leave in the hospital and when I looked at my phone it that you sent me a text message. I remember exactly what it said too! It said: I'm picking you up now for our date"

"Daisy I…"

"Shush Luigi! We're Adults now. And we're going to go do some adult things at my house"

Luigi blushes extra hard with a pang of shock on his face. "Uh daisy are you sure?"

"Luigi, we're madly in love. I just got out of the hospital not too long ago it's not a big deal."

"uhm. Ok. One last question Daisy."

"What is it?"

"are you an erm uh. Prostitute.."

Daisy looks at him. "0_0…NO! I sing at pubs all across France for money! I make tons of euros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter quarto! Haha I love this story ideas just keep filling my minddddd**

Luigi and Daisy finally got to her house and that's when things started brewing up.

Luigi walked into the large pent house and gazed all around. "So this is where you've been hiding all along"

Daisy giggled. "you're the one that's been hiding silly!" she takes off her coat and hangs it up, she grabs his as does the same. Luigi stood there and gazed again at her showily dress.

" Louie, what do you want to drink? I have red wine, water, a beer…"

"wine would be fine thanks". Luigi sat on the couch and gazed at the large place. "whoa," he thought.

Daisy came back out with two glasses of wine. She sits next to him on the couch and crosses her leg over the other. She hand him his glass and she raises her cup. "To reuniting once again?"

"Yes and to starting a new refreshing beginning" Luigi says following her words.

The two hit their glasses together and drank up.

"So Louie what is it that you do now?"

"I'm a sp….sports trainer. I help people get into the Olympics and such" biting down on that bitter lie he takes another sip of his wine.

"Oh that's nice. Of course you already know what I do."

*_Ring ring ring*_

Luigi checks his phone and stands up. "Oh Daisy I have to take this I'll be right back."

"Alright Luigi. Don't be long" Daisy winks at him and sits on the couch impatiently.

Luigi runs to the bathroom and answers his phone.

Hello?

_Luigi did you find the chip yet?_

*in the other room daisy turns up her ear piece, it's an earring disguise used to overhear conversations from far away.* Daisy gasps at what she hears and looks down.

"…I have the chip…I work for the French agency…I can't. I can't tell him" she whispers to herself and tears up.

No Gage I didn't find the chip I just got here. But I did find a source of the chip inside the Pub I was in with my tracker.

_Alright continue the good work. See you soon._

*Luigi hangs up the phone and goes back to daisy*

"Sorry, my work called. Someone got injured." He sits right back down next to her.

"Right. Luigi I have a question. What would you consider us? Since we never broke up, we kinda just didn't see one another for a year"

He sets down his drink. "Whatever you want to call us I'm fine with that"

Daisy puts down her glass and gets on all fours on the leathery couch. She crawls over to him and wraps her arms and legs around his waist and chest. He blushes.

"I say, you're my mister and I'm your mistress. And we both have a lot of catching up to do."

Luigi wraps his arms around her chest and holds her. "And I think you're correct"

The two start making out for a few seconds and then they come to a stop. "Louie! Grab your stuff and let's go upstairs I have something to show you!"

Luigi grabs his bag of clothes and Daisy takes his hand up the slippery wooden stairs. She opens the door and there it was.

Now Daisy's room was quiet large. It was a master bedroom of course! She had a king sized bed with Black comforters, and black laced curtains cascaded the balcony. She had a large white vanity as well and next to that was a master bathroom. Next to that was a large walk in closet. Let's just say her room was very beautiful.

"Where should I put my stuff down at?"

"In the closet on the table please"

Luigi does so and sits on the bed.

"Louie come here!" she skips over to the balcony curtains and opens the French doors that lead her out. She grabs his hand and pulls him outside with her.

"Whoa. The view here is amazing. You can see the Eiffel Tower if you look hard enough."

He smiles at the beautiful night scene.

"I come out here a lot. When I feel alone I just look at the city and all of the lights. Makes me feel free sometimes"

Luigi hugs her and gives her a warm smile. "It's cold out here let's go back inside."

The two get back inside and Daisy throws herself on top of the bed and gives a loud moan.

"….Are you okay Daisy?"

She tilts her head up "Can you please undo the corset piece in the back of my dress? It's killing me and I can't reach it." She says weakly.

Luigi stares at her. And nervously replies with an "okay"

He sits next to her back and slowly undoes the corset. When finished it dropped to the ground revealing her strapless bra and thong.

Carelessly, Daisy got up, kissed his cheek and walked to her closet. "Thanks Louie!"

As she walked to her closet Luigi couldn't help but stare at her butt. "whoa.." he thought to himself.

"Go get changed into something more comfortable kay?"

Luigi nods and heads to the bathroom to change. Once he's out He sees Daisy laying on her bed curled up into a ball. She wore a black silk mid-thigh spaghetti strapped dress with a v- neck down the middle revealing some of her large cleavage.

Trying not to drool over this scene Luigi walks over to her. "D…Daisy.. what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Luigi. I'm okay." She starts to ball her eyes out and hug her chest.

"Daisy stop lying and tell me already!" He lies down beside her and holds her to his chest.

"I'm so lonely Luigi! I'm all alone! My parents left me after my trip to the hospital! I have no one! I'm all alone.." Daisy grasps Luigi's shirt and sobs uncontrollably.

"It's okay now. You have me. I'll never leave you I promise." He strokes her hair and kisses her temple. "It's alright."

Daisy stops crying and hugs him tightly. Luigi gets up and puts the covers over her and begins to walk out.

"Wait!" she grabs his wrist. "Stay with me here tonight."

He nods and gets under the covers with her. He holds her tightly and they both fall into a deep sleep.

**1:10 am.**

Daisy gets up to go to the bathroom. When she returns she sits above the overs and watches luigi sleep. She strokes his forehead slowly and starts to talk.

"I was in the winter of my life and the men I met along the road were my only summer. At night I fell asleep…with visions of myself dancing….. and laughing….. and crying with them. Three years down the line of being on an endless Love journey and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. I was a singer, not a very popular one, who once had dreams of becoming a beautiful poet.. who had dreams of marrying her true love, but upon an unfortunate series of events, saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again, sparkling and broken. But I didn't really mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted and then losing it to know what true freedom is. When the people I used to know found out what I had been doing, how I had been living, they asked me why. But there's no use in talking to people who have a home, they have no idea what it's like to seek safety in other people, for home to be wherever you lay your head. I was always an unusual girl, my mother told me I had a chameleon soul. No moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality. Just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean. And if I said that I didn't plan for it to turn out this way, I'd be lying, because I was born to be the other woman. I belonged to no one, who belonged to everyone, who had nothing, who wanted everything with a fire for every experience and an obsession for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn't even talk about, and pushed me to a nomadic point of madness that both dazzled and dizzied me… Luigi now that I know who you are…. You'll never love me if I told you… the truth… I have the chip…I work for the French agency. I'm sorry."

Daisy Grabs a backpack and pushes a button. It transforms into a jet pack and she gets ready to take off. With tears in her eyes she leaves. Not knowing that Luigi was listening to her speak the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys akira here! Just decided to do a quick authors note before I start the chapter again! First I'd like to say thanks for the follows and likes. But what I really want is reviews! So feel free to share your thoughts and opinions.. Enjoy chapter five!**

**CH.5**

Luigi got up from the huge bed. He slipped on some shoes and grabbed a jet pack he was supplied with from headquarters. After that he followed her. She claimed she had the chip and Luigi had a chip locater. So it was easy to find her.

Daisy finally came to a stop and Luigi hid atop the building. The place looked like storage houses but with an office in the middle and all sorts of traps on the way in.

Luigi tracked the room she was in and crawled through the ceiling boards. Once he got over hers he cracked one of the boards open and watched.

A tall buff dark man turned around from his chair and stared at Daisy.

"Private, have you successfully gotten the chip?"

She shivered still in her silk dress. "yes sir"

"Bring it to me."

Daisy unhooked one of her giant pearl earrings and inside was the tiny microchip.

Daisy held out her hand with the chip in it, but then she squeezed her hand and pulled back.

"what are you doing give it to me!"

"Mr. E, I can't give you this chip."

The man looked sternly at Daisy and leaned back into his chair. "And why is that."

"Because I'm in love with the agent trying to get what was taken from his country."

Luigi blushes a little but then gets his serious face back on.

Mr. E stands up and walks over to her and squeezes her chin with his thumb and index finger. "You will give that chip to me now or I'll just have to take it from you myself" He lets go firmly.

Daisy gets up and starts to walk out. "Sorry E. I quit"

Mr. E quickly takes out his knife and throws it towards Daisy.

Thankfully she does a back flip and misses it by just a little.

"So we're playing that game again hm E?" Daisy jumps in the air then swings her legs down and kicks the man in his shins making him fall over.

"You little piece of shit." He hisses.

Daisy begins to walk out again. E presses a button and a glass box falls atop Daisy trapping her inside.

Mr. E walks up to her. "Now you can give me that chip or I can keep you here as a prized possession!"

"Fine! Keep me here I don't care! As long as you don't get this chip!" All of a sudden a foggy gas started coming out of the top of the glass box.

"Little girl you know nothing. I'm going to be nice. I'm Putting in anesthetic sleeping gas until you give out and give me the chip. But if you still refuse I'm dropping the methane gas."

Daisy began to get droopy and tired. "I'll never! I'll…I'll nev…never gi…ve you it…" Daisy clenched onto the chip and fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Luigi finally realized that she was really in danger and jumped through the floor boards.

He grabbed out his knife and held it up to the man on the floor. "LET HER GO!" he said angrily. Mr. E just laughed. "it only takes the push of this green button and she'll be dead. Don't test me."

Luigi angry put his knife away and thought. He pulled out his electric beam and aimed towards the controller. "no don't do that! You'll mess up my plans!" Mr. E pleaded and grabbed the controller.

Luigi aimed for Mr. E instead this time and shot. The Electricity electrocuted the man along with discombobulating the controller. The glass box was opened and Daisy laid on the ground sound asleep still with the chip in her hand.

"C'mon Daisy lets go back home." He lifted her up bridal style and held her to her chest. He walked out of the building then started up his jet pack.

**4:00 am back at the penthouse.**

Daisy awoke back on the bed. Luigi was aside her sitting at the edge of the bed just staring out.

Tears began to form in Daisy's eyes. "Why did you save me! Why!"

"Daisy i.."

"I betrayed you!" she began sobbing uncontrollably. "Luigi I was in on the whole plan from the start! I was a part of the enemies team!"

Luigi grabs daisy "Daisy! The fact that you didn't give him the chip is all that counts!"

"But I was the one who stole it!"

"So, you may have stolen it but you didn't give it to the enemy. Daisy I don't know if you've noticed but I love you ok? And the truth is, a year ago we were in a deep committed relationship. I had texted you that late night to tell you I was coming to pick you up. We went out and we drove over to old.."

Daisy slowly jumps in. "old…dove bridge.."

Luigi looks at her and gives a tiny smile. " We drove over to old dove bridge and we stopped the car. We sat there and we just hugged one another and kissed. But my parking was off. A car smashed into the left side of the car where you were sitting. I had to get a few stitches, but you had a concussion and your ribs had to get reconstructed. After waiting hours in the hospital I finally got to see you again. But you had amnesia. You.. you didn't remember me. The next thing I knew was that you'd moved back to France with your aunt and I never heard from you again. That is until yesterday.

Luigi pulls out a small picture album. "All of our memories."

Daisy flips throughout the book and tears start to form. Suddenly she gasps and looks at luigi with tears in her eyes. She hugs him tightly and whispers "I remember."

He hugs her back and strokes her hair. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too Luigi"

The two lean back on the head board of the bed. Luigi with his legs Indian style. Daisy with her head in his lap still sniffling every once and awhile.

Daisy finally sits up. Daisy pulls up her dress a little and sits atop of Luigi. Luigi now remembering how revealing the dress was, looked now surprised. Her large cleavage pressed up against his chest and her face nearly an inch away from his. "Luigi I don't want my first memory of seeing you again to be like this." She kisses under his jaw and slowly goes down to his neck.

"Daisy…" Daisy keeps on going. Now literally sucking on his neck leaving little lip stick marks from his jaw down.

Luigi doesn't see anything better to do so he starts rubbing her back. He grabs her by the waist and throws her back on the bed. She looked at him with surprise for a second and then smiled.

Luigi Goes atop of her and hugs her tightly then starts kissing her. Their kisses grow more passionate and after a while they get rough. Luigi tries to push his tongue through her mouth but hers is in the way. As this happened the two were rolling around on the bed rubbing one another's back and chest. At one point the two fell off the bed.

Daisy giggled. But Luigi got all into it. He through off his shorts he was wearing and starting grinding on Daisy. She continued to laugh and then he paused. "Daisy I'm trying to make love to you and you're laughing. -_-"

"I can't help it Louie! You're squeezing my hips I'm ticklish right there!"

He shuts her up by kissing her some more. He lifts up her dress and continues grinding. He rips off his boxers and pulls off her panties.

Luigi looks at her for a second and stops. "…shit. Just. Got. Real."

Daisy Looked down at the large cock now in between her legs.

She whispers. "…yea.."

"so um. Are you ready..erm I don't know how people usual start with something like this.."

"I guess so I mean we're here aren't we. And it's already between my legs.."

Luigi looks down. "is this what they call awkward sex.."

"I suppose… do you wanna go back on the bed?"

"no. I'm already in this position. It's gonna be awkward getting back in it."

"yea."

Luigi slowly presses his cvck into her and she lets out a small gasp. He continues his small pattern he has going on and starts gong faster and faster by the minute. Daisy screams a bit but then bites down on his neck.

After a good 10 minutes he stops. He pants and she does as well.

The two help each other up and just gaze at one another.

Daisy looks down. "that was um nice I guess?"

"yea nice"

"Luigi, odd question. But is this white stuff dripping down my leg cum?

"..yea"

Luigi walks towards the bathroom.

"wanna take a shower?"

She walks over to him. "yea"

After their quick shower the two come back out in their normal night wear and they just lay on the bed staring at one another.

"Daisy wasn't there something we were supposed to use before we um did this?"

Daisy face palms and looks at him "…just pray I don't get pregnant"

He gives out one of those nervous laughs and the two sleep in each other's arms.

**Sooo how was the chapter? Review instuff! Oh and yea I have to change the rating to M. got outta hand. Been reading too many love novels lately. Au' de voir!**


	6. 6- new begginings-new agents

**Hey! So I'm back again because ideas just keep filling my brain in stuff. Enjoy the new chapter! And keep reviewing! Or start reviewing I don't know!**

**6. New beginnings.**

It's been a year now since Daisy and Luigi had reunited. The two had moved into the Manor the agency had given Luigi. The two stayed at the isolated Manor in Polperro, South East Cornwall. They had adjusted to the large life style. Daisy had quit her job at the French agency and signed with Italy. Now they work together as partners and "lovers" in crime. Everything was normal for the two. Sleep together, shower together, and eat together. Make fun of one another, snuggle together. They did everything together. They were madly in love like any other couple in the U.K. That is until today..

The big screen on luigi's spy TV turned on and Mr. Gage appeared on the screen.

Daisy, in her short robe with nothing but a bra and underwear underneath holds her robe together.

Daisy smiled at him. "morning Gage"

"Morning Daisy. I have a request for you two."

"kay shouldn't I get Luigi for this though?"

"no he's already okay with it."

"you sure gage?" she taps her chin

"yes Daisy he's fine with it now let me get back to what I was talking about!"

"Fine, you can continue"

"There's another agent. Agent Luna. She's 5"0 14 year old and she needs a place to stay."

Daisy laughs. "you guys hire 14 year olds? Might as well hire toddlers while you're at it!"

"Shut up Daisy! Agent Luna is known for being the youngest cat burglar to rob the biggest 5 biggest jewelry shops in the U.S"

"Ok so you guys are hiring criminals now? Might as well hire some pedophiles and kidnappers. "

Mr. Gage gives Daisy the evil eye and continues. "We caught her and offered her a job with the agency. She's proven that she can learn to not steal from others BUT the enemy. So now she just needs a place to stay. She's a way better worker than Luigi by the way. Much stealthier."

Daisy sips her tea and walks back and forth. "Why can't you just get her a house like you did to Luigi?"

"I'm not allowed to give houses to 14 year olds Daisy. I'm having her stay with you since you have bedrooms to spare. This is alright with Luigi"

"Well as long as Luigi's ok with it I don't mind."

"She'll be arriving shortly"

"Okay bye Gage." She rolls her eyes and turns off the monitor.

Luigi runs out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist with two Condoms in his hand.

"Babe! Babe! So tonight which one are we using? Minty green or icy white?

Daisy takes off her robe and walks into the bathroom. She starts messing around with her hair. Luigi Can't help but stare at her butt because all she was wearing was the tiniest of thongs.

"Louie don't you remember? We can't have fun tonight because we have a guest staying with us."

Luigi pauses. And he runs into the bathroom.

"What do you mean we have a *guest staying with us*"

"Louie doesn't play stupid. You told Gage that little girl could stay with us for a while"

Luigi stands behind Daisy and wraps his arms around her middle. "I didn't say anything to Gage. Infact I haven't talked to him in over a week."

Daisy bends down to grab a bobby pin that fell on the floor.

Silently Luigi grins and gives one of those "score" faces with the hand motion.

Daisy gets back up and says "of course you did. He told me you said it was all right with you."

"That bitch..-_-"

"So Louie do me a favor and check all of the rooms. Make sure we don't have any adult stuff in there so she doesn't scream or something."

Luigi whines a little and squeezes her tightly. "you still haven't picked one yet Daisy. Minty green. Or Icy white."

"Do I have to Luigi?"

"Yes! Yes you have to! Because I was planning to go all tornado on you tonight and now I have to wait until tomorrow!"

Daisy bursts out laughing and walks out of the bathroom. "Get over it Luigi!"

She walks into the closet and laughs some more.

"You still didn't tell me which one!"

"Whichever one has the lipstick stain on the back!"

Luigi turns over both packs and grins. "Minty green it is…"

"Hey Luigi? What do you usually wear when a kid comes to your house?"

Luigi smiles evilly. "Daisy wear that short white dress. You know the one with the laces and the v neck"

"Oh okay!"

20 minutes later Daisy comes out in a mid-thigh short dress with tan pumps. The top was EXTREMELY showy. The dress had a small flare at the bottom and the top was strapless. She wore a White lace fabric long sleeved jacked over it. But that didn't really help considering it was see through. Her hair was down and curled. Bangs covered her eye brows. You could say she looked as if she was a brides maid or going to a summer party.

On the other hand, Luigi was wearing a black shirt that had sleeves elbow length. He had black shorts on (The kind of shorts guys wear) and wore his White vans shoes.

"Luigi are you sure she'll like it? I mean she's our guest I want to come off on the right foot"

"Daisy stop worrying so much you look fine!"

*Ding dong*

" Oh she's here!"

The couple walk to the door.

Daisy fixes her hair and straightens her dress then holds her hand in the other.

Luigi opens the door.

The little girl just stares up at the two.

"Hi! You must be Luna, welcome to our home!"

Luna just looks at the two. "you two a couple or something?"

Luigi looks at the kid. "yea why?"

The girl changes the subject quickly. "I'm Luna Xavier. It's a pleasure meeting you both."

"Babe, take Luna's suit cases up to her room"

"why me"

Daisy gives him a stern look.

"I'm going I'm going geez"

Luigi takes Luna's luggage and hulls it up the stairs.

Daisy walks over to the couch and sits. "Luna, sit let's have a chat"

Luna walked over to the leather couch and sat.

Luna had her dark brown hair in a side pony tail. She was tan and she wore a short pencil skirt and a long sleeved vintage shirt along with some black vintage flats.

"So, I'm Daisy. Basically I just want to let you know a little bit about myself and the house. I'm 20, I've been with luigi for 3 years now and things are pretty great. I'm really laid back and I don't get mad easily. Oh and I love to shop and go out."

Luna smiles. "well I'm 14. I like vintage clothing and I'm an orphan, my parents left me when I was 4."

Daisy looks at her regretfully. "Oh I'm sorry about that"

Luna laughs. "Oh it's not even a big deal! My Mother was a prostitute and my father was a drunkard. I learn to live on my own. It's not that hard."

Daisy smiles. "well I'll make sure me and Luigi treat you like family while you stay here"

* * *

**Upstairs**

Luigi thinks to himself. _"I could've been snuggling with her in just boxers. Eating chips. kissing her. but noooo Gage has to make us babysit his agents"_

He gets into one of the guest rooms and opens the door. Luigi's face turns a deep shade of red.

The room was full of adult "toys".

"Oh gosh I though I'd clean this up already.."

what made it more awkward was that the room was a bright pink.

Luigi quickly cleaned everything up and shoved them in a box. He hooked up some video games into the flat screen and put up some cheesy boy band poster to make the room look suitable for a teenager. Then he took the box of "toys" and shoved them in his room and put Luna's Luggage in the now clean guest room.

"Well that explains why I couldn't find it when I needed it"

Luigi whistles and goes down stairs.

"Louie, come over here and properly introduce yourself to Luna"

"ugh fine. Hey I'm Luigi I like chips." Luigi walks away from the two and goes in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him Luna. he's just been cranky since this morning."

"It's alright Daisy. I'm kind of tired since It took me awhile to get here. Can I go up to my room and rest a bit?"

"Sure. It's the first room on the right upstairs!"

"thanks"

* * *

Daisy walks into the kitchen furiously.

"Luigi what the heck! I'm trying to make the poor girl feel at home!"

"Daisy the little orphan nanny ruined our fun day! I was gonna use the vibrator!"

Daisy just gives him the *what the hell is your problem look* and goes upstairs to her room

Luigi follows.

* * *

Daisy undresses herself and she hops in the shower.

"Daisy c'mon wait"

he gets undressed and hops in with her.

Daisy just turns her back to him and crosses her arms.

"Baby c'mon you know I'm just a little mad."

He wraps her arms around her and rocks back and forth

"If you want me to be polite while she's here i'll be polite."

daisy smiles. "and?"

"and I won't be an ass"

Luigi starts to kiss her neck and smile.

"and?"

"and if you say and again I'm going to give you a hickey"

Daisy giggles and hugs him back.

* * *

**Soooo what do you guys think about agent Luna? mysterious right! She's not who she seems to be tho... until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

By the time Luna had woken up from her sleep Luigi and Daisy had just started their nap. It was about 4pm. Luna didn't want to awaken the two though so she decided to walk around. She explored the large manor. Then she found the lab.

"CO4 with BA4 =? Pah! Luigi's so stupid the obvious equation is BA4 liquefied with CO4 and a bit of H20 = BACOH8. Pathetic. Even I knew that."

She walks around some more and finds a little door underneath the lab.

"Drats its locked!... wait a second this is a zirconium lock. I got this."

Luna takes out one of her hair clips and a laser appears, it melts the middle of the lock. The door opens and she crawls in.

"Omigosh. Luigi is all sorts of weird."

The room was full of pictures of him and Daisy from children to adults. Luna pulls off one on the wall.

Daisy was in ripped short shorts and a black sweater that said "Black is the new black" and white converse. Luigi had basketball shoes on with black basketball shorts and also a black hoodie. It explained the caption for the photo because it said "Love is as black as night". Daisy was on her tippy toes and Luigi's hands were holding her shoulders and her hands were around his neck. Yes, they were kissing.

"I'm gonna laugh the day they break up" Luna smirks and continues looking around. "Oh lookie here (she reads the caption) First mission selfie.. it's not a selfie if you have 2 people. That's a groupie people!"

She exits the room and patches up the lock.

She walks up the stairs and gets back to the main floor.

"what to do what to do…" the big screen turns on and its Gage.

"Luna how is things?"

"Uncle Gavin. Really. You sent me here"

"Sweetie that's the only place I could think of!"

"And why'd you tell them I'm a criminal in America. The only thing I'm a criminal of is having good grades and being in gymnastics."

"Luna you wanted to do this. I've trained you since birth. If you want to be an agent you have to do as I say."

"I thought I already was an agent. Anyway. Is this permanent? Because I really don't wanna stay here with Mrs. Perky-pants and her Boyfriend Mr. Over-obsessive-boyfriend. "

"Don't forget you like to talk back a lot!"

"I had to make up a story Uncle Gavin! She thinks I'm an orphan when really my parents decided to go on a 3 month vacation and you don't wanna watch me."

"Stop calling me Uncle Gavin I think their coming!"

Daisy enters the room

"Oh hey Gage, hey Luna. New mission or something?"

Gage nervously sweats. "Um yea… your new mission…is too…get..a…um…dog..YEA! Go get a dog and stuff and keep it".

Daisy gives him a confused look. "..uh alright? Any specific type of dog?"

"Yes go get um a husky…"

"oh okay then Gage.. You look sick I think you should go take a nap or something."

"I think I'll just go do that…over and out" the screen turns off and Daisy just stands there.

"What's his problem?"

Luna gets a shocked look. "Um I don't know psh probably just nervous or something..ANYWAY can we eat or something?"

Daisy walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Sure what do you want to eat? I mean usually I don't really eat that much."

"I was thinking, I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we can go to the mall or something? Eat out. Do girl stuff."

"Oh okay I'll go get Luigi!"

"no, Daisy Girl stuff. Luigi is a boy."

"But I never do anything without him…"

"Well today will be the first day you won't do anything with him. We're going to go the mall and get our Nails done. Then we're going shopping. After shopping we're going to the salon to get our hair done. After Hair then the food court. After the food court we're going to go buy a puppy. Then we're going to shop for the puppy. And after that we're going to go home. Okay?"

"…can I at least text him?"

"No Daisy. You need to learn that you can live with him, but you can also live without him"

Daisy makes a puppy dog face. "bu…"

"No buts! Get into something casual since your only 6 years older than me and you could be mistaken for a teenager in public"

"alright fine. But take care of my phone. She's my everythingg"

Upstairs…

Daisy slips on her ripped short shorts and a black hoodie with a diamond on the front. She grabs her converse, her beanie, and her purse when….

"Daisy..? where are you going?"

"out luigi. Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and we live together in my house that's why"

"Luigi me and Luna are going to have a little girls night out that's all"

"Oh you're not going anywhere wearing that"

Daisy just looks at luigi with a wtf face. "-_- Luigi. Really. I look like a teenager"

"Nope go put on some granny panties and less makeup"

Daisy puts her hands on her hips. "Why in the heck would I do that!" Daisy applies some red lipstick on . She grabs her steel horse shoe snake bite ring and puts it in her snake bite hole. (Snake bites are a lip piercing)

"Oh hell no!"

"What luigi! I'm being myself! With a teenager!"

"Daisy! Most guys like girls with snake bites! I know I like girls with snake bites!"

"Luigi calm yourself!"

Daisy fixes her hair, bangs straight down right above her eye lashes, Her hair curled and down. She put the beanie on her head so it was only covering the back of her head.

"I look fine Luigi. Now please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"

Luigi grabs Daisy's shirt. "don't goooooo we could have so much funnnn"

"Luigi I'm going."

"Goodbye kiss?"

"ugh" Daisy walks over to Luigi and gives him a quick peck. "happy now?"

"no."

Daisy walks out of the room and rolls her eyes. "We're taking the jet car, love you"

Luigi follows her down the stairs. "Love you too! Make sure you text me every five minutes and no talking to strangers!"

Luna stood by the door with her purse wearing shorts, converse and a white hoodie that said "for sale" on the front. Her hair was in a messy bun and her industrial piercing was an arrow.

Luigi blocks the door. "So can I come now since you guys are all dressed up and I am too you know?!"

Luna approaches Luigi. "No. Now please move."

"No you can't make me!"

Daisy pulls out her lipstick and she Tasers Luigi.

Luna smiles. "Lipstick taser?"

"Yup"

The two walk out excited for their night.

"So Daisy, I was thinking we can fly this bad boy to oxford?"

The two strap on their seat belts.

"How about, we put this thing on mega jet, fly not only to oxford, but New York. After New York, Paris, then Tokyo!"

"I like how you think Daisy!, Let's get back by midnight tho"

"Luna, we're teenagers. We break the rules."

"well let's get this thing up!"

Daisy starts the engine and in no time they were in Oxford.

"Let's get our nails done here, and in New York we'll go shopping at the most expensive places ever! Then have our photos taken by professional model photographers"

"I like how you think Luna, I think we'll get along just fine"

The two walked into the very big nail salon and looked at different colors. The clerk walked up to Daisy "Sorry you must have an adult with you before you can get your nails done" Daisy smiled. Well I am an adult. She held up her I.D. "seems legit miss Daisy. What kind of nails do you two want today?" "Acrylics please."

**Bad place to end I apologize. Ive been lacking sleep lately**


End file.
